


Virgil's Week, Day Six: Prinxiety

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Men in Dresses, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt C:Roman dresses up so prettily just for Virgil, in short dresses, lingerie, and makeup. Virgil enjoys barely undressing him and fucking him until he’s incoherent.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Virgil's Week, Day Six: Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click here.

###  **All That Glitters is Love**

Not for the first time, Virgil wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Sure, to most, Roman and his getting together had been a long time coming but never in his life would he have thought that they would be as great as they were together. Maybe he should have noticed the signs a bit more but there had been far too many times when he had been positive that he’d screwed up past the point of fixing it. He supposed a lot of it had to do with how doggedly he worked at making up for the mistakes he made and admitting when he was in the wrong. He gave up on so many things in life, a lot in part due to his anxiety and depression, but hell would freeze over before he let those things take the most precious thing in his life: the man who made waking up in the morning and going to college and trying to better his life worth it.

Virgil couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips as he leaned against the door frame of the bedroom he shared with that very man. Roman Prince. Pain in his ass extraordinaire but also one of the only people Virgil truly cared about. No doubt one of the only people who truly cared and loved him. And the man who was currently sitting so daintily at the end of their bed, legs crossed in a way that put them on display. Of course, that could have had a little something to do with the cute but rather provocative dress, pretty and soft stockings, and impossibly tall heels that he was wearing as well.

“Look at you, Princey.” He murmured, moving more fully into the room. His eyes scanned the other’s form from head to toe but were now holding his lover’s gaze. Virgil was amused at the challenge within them. Perhaps this was why they got on so well, even with the constant arguments and, at times, not seeing eye to eye. He doubted very much that any other man would be able to push Virgil sexually in the ways Roman did.

“Yeah, baby? I know I don’t have to ask, but it’s me, so I’m going to anyway… Like what you see?”

Virgil snorted before feigning a look of disinterest. “Mmm. Well… now that you mention it—”

“Virgil!” Roman whined, his painted red lips forming a cute little pout. Still, even if the other was playing it off as playful, Virgil knew how insecure Roman could get. Just as Roman knew how insecure Virgil got as well.

“Of course, I’m teasing, babe. But do stand up and come a little closer. Let me really see this cute little outfit you’re wearing just for me.”

Roman beamed at that and stood, walking to the center of the room. It wasn’t really _close_ to Virgil, but it was close enough and he could see Roman and the outfit in all of their glory.

And damn, _what_ an outfit it was!

Nothing cute or little about the outfit, unless you called the incredibly short hemline that just barely covered Roman’s ass. Taking a deep breath, Virgil let his eyes start from Roman’s head and make their way down to the black and white heels, which—upon closer inspection—turned out to be black with white cobweb patterns. A rush of warmth spread throughout the emo that had nothing to do with arousal and everything to do with how lost on this man he truly was.

His gaze traveled back up the other’s body as Roman spun for him, slowly. By the time his eyes locked with Roman’s once more, it was all he could do to not launch himself at the gorgeous man standing in so much pretty before him. What had he done to deserve this man again?

Virgil had no idea but decided that, at the moment, it didn’t matter. Pushing away from the door frame, he crossed to where his love stood before him. Usually, Roman was shorter than Virgil by nearly one foot. With the heels, he was just a few inches taller. Virgil knew well that did something to Roman, to see him standing over him rather than looking up at him. Virgil, for his part, had never really cared how tall or short his significant others were. If Roman felt sexier by wearing dangerously tall heels and standing taller than him, Virgil was all for it. When Roman was feeling himself, _that_ was a sight to see.

Virgil reached out to keep Roman from twirling any further. Moving that hand to Roman’s jaw, he held it with a firm grasp, grinning at him.

“My turn to take a spin around you, babe.”

He longed to kiss the other but knew that Roman would complain about ruining his lipstick so early. He could behave, he supposed, for the time being. Pulling his hand away, Virgil let his arm drop to his side. Sliding his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, Virgil started to walk around the other, _really_ taking note of the other’s outfit.

The dress was… _damn_. The dress was beautiful but sexy and playful as well. Not only that, but it was in _his_ favorite color. A fact that really did something for him. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch the fabric. As he moved around, he let his hand caress down the fabric and Roman’s arm, taking note of how the light of the room and his walking around caused the glittery material to shimmer and sparkle. He came around to stand behind his lover, his hand moving to Roman’s hip, absolutely enjoying the way the fabric hugged every curve of his lover’s body. And damn, did Roman have a fine ass. One of the countless things Virgil enjoyed, on a superficial level. Roman also loved his ass, so Virgil didn’t feel so bad in objectifying it from time to time.

His hand jumped from the other’s hip to the lacing that criss-crossed back and forth across his bare back. Fingers slipped into the open space between two sections of cross laces, pads of those fingers pressing just barely there against tanned skin. Smirking at the shiver this caused to rush down Roman’s frame, Virgil stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around Roman’s middle. He pressed in close, letting his hardening member press against the lower part of Roman’s left ass cheek and inner thigh. A quick rush of breath inward was the only sign Roman felt him and Virgil couldn’t help but smirk, a low chuckle leaving him as he brought his lips to graze against the other’s neck.

“Didn’t want to mess up the make up you’re wearing so prettily for me, Ro… so I’m gonna kiss at your neck. You’re okay with that, right, baby?”

Roman whimpered. Virgil took that as permission.

Teeth soon joined lips as he kissed vigorously down one side of Roman’s neck before switching to the other side where he sucked a pretty mark into his skin, grinding into Roman all the while. Reluctantly pulling away, Virgil stepped back and continued his perusal of his lover’s breathtaking appearance.

Standing before him once more, Virgil flashed a smirk before dropping to his knees before his lover. He reached out, caressing first Roman’s left leg, followed by the right.

“Think you can balance on one leg for me, gorgeous?”

Roman scoffed. “I’ve balanced on one foot in taller heels than these, sweetheart.”

Virgil rolled his eyes but winked up at his love. “I never doubted you for a second.”

Roman lifted his right leg and Virgil maneuvered it with care for Roman’s balance, leaning down to really get a good look at the webbed heels before kissing at the ankle joint, slowly moving his lips up his leg, pressing firm, adoring kisses every few increments. He longed to bite and suck, but the stockings Roman had donned were so pretty and so delicate. Roman’s gorgeous legs looked absolutely decadent encased in the deep purple shade he’d bought them in. He continued upward, nipping just above the opening where the pretty lace lined the stocking taking in the clip that no doubt belonged to a garter belt.

“You just went all out, didn’t you, babe? All this, just for me. I am the _luckiest_ man alive.” He sucked a mark into his bare skin, smirking into the spot at the sounds coming from his love.

“That’s right, Virgil. You are the luckiest. And so am I. But, you won’t be so lucky if you don’t stop teasing and take care of what you’ve started.”

Roman looked pointedly at his groin area which brought Virgil’s attention to the very same spot. Virgil smirked at the obvious hard-on Roman was sporting. Virgil didn’t know what it was about it, but the way the dress did absolutely nothing to hide—and absolutely _everything_ to showcase—Roman’s excitement was so fucking hot that he couldn’t help but growl lowly against Roman’s thigh.

“Fuck, Ro.”

Virgil rose on his knees after dropping Roman’s leg, letting him readjust his balance before shifting forward to press his face into Roman’s stomach. Immediately, Roman’s hands pressed into the back of his head, the fingers of one hand sliding through his hair. Virgil took a moment to calm himself before he shifted back causing Roman to pull his hands away from his head; standing, Virgil reached out to grab Roman’s face.

“I’m sorry, babe. You did your make up so pretty but I’m about to mess it up.”

Roman laughed deeply at that, his chestnut brown eyes sparkling with mirth. The sound came to an abrupt end, silence taking its place, as Virgil melded their mouths together. A few seconds later, they both moaned into each other’s mouths, Roman’s lips parting and Virgil quickly slipping his tongue inside.

As they kissed, Virgil let his hands drop to Roman’s waist as the other wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his hard body against Virgil’s. Virgil moaned to feel Roman against him, both of them grinding against each other as Virgil reached around, feeling for the bow that tied the lacing on the dress. Gripping the first tail he found, he tugged and grinned into the kiss as the bow gave way. He then began the arduous process of trying to tug the crisscrossed string from the loops that held them. It proved far more difficult than he had hoped—not that he had expected it would be at all easy. Just easier than _this_.

Growing impatient and dick straining against the front of his jeans, Virgil ended the kiss and roughly turned Roman to face away from him, causing a gasp to escape his lover. He pressed forward, grinding against the other once more and nipping at his neck as he worked the lacing undone. It still proved hard but not nearly as impossible as it had been before, the strings now hanging down the dress, Roman’s back now completely bare to him.

Gripping the sleeves, Virgil tugged as gently but quickly as he could, pulling them down Roman’s arms. Also a bit difficult from the angle, but Roman realized what he wanted and took over. Soon, the front of the dress was no longer on Roman at all, hanging down in the front but offering the entire expanse of Roman’s back to him as well as offering the entire expanse of Roman’s torso and abs to Virgil’s hands.

His mouth took advantage to kiss at the other’s shoulders as his hands started where the skirt of the dress began, working their way up until he was tugging at both nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. Roman was a symphony of moans, panting, and whimpers; Virgil loved every moment of it and was not at all above demanding an encore. Turning the other around once more, albeit reluctantly, Virgil laughed as Roman launched himself at Virgil, kissing him hard. Kissing back as good as he got, Virgil guided Roman backward until the man’s back made contact with the closest and barest space of the wall.

“Ro, you look so pretty, babe. This dress… god, I love all the clothes you wear, but I think this one is my favorite. I’m gonna fuck you right against this wall with you still in it. How’s that sound?”

“Fuck, baby,” Roman said, his words sounding desperate as he reached down between them to work at Virgil’s jeans. Feeling the sudden urgency, Virgil reached down to grip at the hem of the dress, beginning to work it up. Unfortunately, it became clear all too soon that if it was going to make it up past Roman’s hips—and, even more so, his ass—the dress was going to rip. It was stretchy and strong material, but not even it would hold up to that much stretch.

Roman whined, causing Virgil to look up at him.

“Why are you stopping?” Roman asked, pouting as the last word was elongated. Virgil laughed softly, leaning in to press a soothing kiss to the other’s mouth.

“Not stopping, just need to work out how to do this without ruining this pretty dress. I’m afraid if I keep tugging at it, either it’ll give but be too tight and you can’t breathe or it’ll rip… It’s so pretty on you and I love it so much and you wearing it for me… I would hate to ruin it.”

Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Just rip it then.”

Virgil frowned. “Baby, you spent money on this. I can’t do—”

_Riiiip_.

Virgil looked down to see Roman’s hands tight on one side of the skirt, knuckles still white from the effort it had taken to get enough stretch to cause the rip. Virgil stared for a good few seconds before looking up at Roman, stunned.

“There. It’s done. Now get inside me and fuck me speechless, Virgil, before I go crazy.”

Virgil didn’t need to be told twice. That display of recklessness had been so fucking hot and Roman looked so amazing like this—the top half of the dress hanging down, the skirt of the dress ripped up one side, the wild, desperate look in those red-brown eyes, and his mouth kiss-swollen and the red of his lipstick smeared around it.

If it weren’t for the fact that they both tested regularly and had no other partners but each other, and the fact that Roman definitely prepared himself just for this, Virgil would have taken the time to get a condom and lube. Safety was so important, after all. Especially with someone as precious as the one he loved.

Virgil reached out and took hold of both sides of Roman’s face, kissing him harshly as Roman’s hands returned to his pants. Virgil felt as Roman tugged them down along with his boxers. Kicking off his shoes and wriggling his way out of his pants and boxers was difficult while kissing his love but he managed to finally get both legs free, kicking his shoes and pants away. His hands were immediately on Roman’s skirt, hiking it up; he took hold of both Roman’s thighs, lifting his lover up and pressing him harder into the wall as Roman wrapped his legs around Virgil’s waist.

Spitting into one hand, Virgil reached under Roman as they continued to kiss—open-mouthed and messy kisses—and worked his hand into the other’s panties. Massaging the spit at Roman’s hole, though he knew the other’s hole would be pre-stretched and pre-lubed, he still felt relief. He spat once more into his hand, grateful for his strength, the wall, and Roman’s own strength. That spit he worked over his hard shaft for a few moments, then gripped at the base and with some shuffling, maneuvered himself so he was lined up just under Roman’s hole. Roman reached beneath him and took hold of the crotch of his panties, tugging it hard to the side as Virgil pressed his head against his hole.

“Yes, sweetheart. Yes, baby. Baby, baby, get that dick in me. Oh, yes, Virgil. Yes, _yes_.”

Roman’s pleas were music to his ears, accompanying the feeling of absolute rapture that was lowering Roman onto his cock. The thick, wanton moans that escaped his lover only drove him to thrust upward, his cock sliding in until he was balls deep, Roman’s walls tight around him.

“Fuck.” Virgil took a deep breath and then another, taking just a moment to get used to the tightness of his lover. Roman too seemed to be allowing the time for his body to adjust but all too soon grew impatient, working his hips in a way to let Virgil know he should be moving.

Virgil laughed breathlessly before claiming the other’s mouth in a searing kiss as he thrust up into his lover, again and again, moaning at the whimpers and gasps he caused.

Roman ended the kiss, head pressed back against the wall, eyes locked with Virgil’s as he worked his hips to press down as Virgil pressed up.

“Yes, baby. Give that cock to me. Fuck this ass. It’s your ass, Virge. All yours. Look at what you do to me, baby. Tearing my dress so you can fuck me against the wall. Yes, baby. So good. Your big cock feels so good inside me. Pound me, baby. Fuck me harder. Fuck me, baby. Yes. Baby. Fuck me, just like that.”

Roman’s dirty talk had always been a source of inspiration for Virgil. He doubted anyone would be unable to give a well over a hundred percent fucking with Roman Prince as their lover. As it was, Virgil pushed Roman harder into the wall as his cock pistoned in and out of him. Roman was getting heavier from the effort he was putting into pounding his hole, but hell would freeze over before he stopped without getting Roman off.

Virgil didn’t have to worry. Roman’s words were getting him off as much as Virgil. That paired with the angel and Virgil’s cock inside him, right where it needed to be. It was not long before Roman’s dirty talk ceased, replaced with pleas of yes, more, fuck me until even that gave away to a mixture of babbling, moans, gasping, and whines, none of which were coherant—other than Virgil’s name itself, of course.

Roman’s body was becoming slippery in his hands, a light sheen of sweat covering them both as they continued to fuck against the wall. Virgil held Roman’s gaze as he doubled his efforts now, rearranging Roman just a bit which allowed for a deeper slide, his cock hitting Roman’s prostate nearly every time.

One thrust. Two thrusts. Three thrusts. Four—

Roman came hard between them, coating the inside of his panties, Virgil had no doubt. His legs shook around Virgil and his hands gripped hard in Virgil’s purple locks. His eyes were closed tight but Virgil did not stop watching. It was all of this that sent Virgil over the edge, thrusting hard up into Roman once more, before stilling and collapsing against the wall, Roman still pressed between it and him. Virgil came hard, Roman’s name falling from his lips as his hips stuttered through his climax. Roman—breathing heavily—slid his fingers lovingly through his hair, unwrapping one of his legs and setting it down to help them both stay balanced.

It took a good few moments, but Virgil was finally able to stand up straight, ignoring his cock as it slipped from Roman in favor of taking hold of Roman’s other leg. Setting it down, he watched to make sure Roman had his balance, leaving him leaning against the wall for the moment. Once they had both taken a few moments to catch their breath, Virgil knelt down to help Roman out of his shoes and stood up once more, taking his lover’s hand to lead him to their bed.

It took some time to work Roman out of the dress, but Virgil managed, tossing it to the floor to be dealt with later. He took in the pretty lingerie, also in his color, that he hadn’t gotten to enjoy this time around but knew he would in the future, before helping Roman out of it, the garter, and the stockings.

Roman spread out on the bed, breathing in deeply, completely relaxed—even with all the makeup, and the dress, and the shoes and stockings, as pretty as those things were—this was when Roman was most beautiful.

Virgil smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the other’s forehead. “You stay here, I’m going to go get some wet wash cloths. Don’t move.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, sweetheart.” Roman said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Virgil laughed at that and left Roman there, making his way to get the needed items from the bathroom. Once he returned, light snoring gave Roman away. Virgil watched his sleeping lover for a few moments, completely in love, before gently waking him.

A quick temporary wash, some water drank, and a pile of clothes to be dealt with in the morning—Virgil soon held Roman in his arms. 

“By the way, sweetheart. Just so you know—” Roman yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, before continuing. “—you _so_ owe me a new dress.”

A surprise bubble of laughter escaped Virgil. Once it had subsided, he glanced at Roman to respond, but the man he loved so dearly was already deep in slumber. Virgil watched him, not for the first time appreciative of just how blessed he was to have found this man before he too gave in to the need for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Virgil's Week._ November 2, 2019. _Prinxiety_
> 
> **Note:** I love reading your comments! ;]


End file.
